User talk:Wynthyst
Welcome Hi, welcome to Talisman Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talisman Online Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 16:01, February 12, 2010 :Hi :P 03:24, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Copyright Can i take the information from here and just make pages out of it? And also upload the pictures? --JonTheMon 17:03, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. -- Wynthyst 18:36, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Could you add screenshot to the dropdown of image licensing? --JonTheMon 19:09, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::If I could figure out where it is :D -- Wynthyst 20:53, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::MediaWiki:Licenses --JonTheMon 21:01, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Left of the bar is the template name, and right of the bar is the description in the dropdown. --JonTheMon 21:07, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I would recommend ::::** Screenshot|Screenshot ** MiracleCopyright|Miracle Castle --JonTheMon 21:11, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::That won't apply the template, it will just put "Screenshot" in a yellow box... Wikia is weird. -- Wynthyst 21:13, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Are you sure? From what I've seen at other wikias, that seems to be how it works. Like for all the other licenses, if you go to Template:_______ where the ____ is what's to the left of the bar, that's the template that's shown when you upload an image.... --JonTheMon 21:17, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ok, I'm stupid. -- Wynthyst 21:20, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ok, if the image is from the game, but it's from their website, is it MiracleCopyright, or Screenshot? --JonTheMon 21:21, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::From the website - MiracleCopyright, from the game - screenshot. -- Wynthyst 21:22, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Ok. But I still think you need to switch the last two around to MiracleCopyright|MiracleCastle --JonTheMon 21:23, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Nothing shows up on the list if I do it that way... Meh.. I'm just stupid. -- Wynthyst 21:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Blame wikia, imo. --JonTheMon 21:27, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Do we really need New Pictures and Recent Blog Posts as major headings in the sidebar? Like, couldn't you move the blog posts to the community thing and just move the picture link to Top Content/Explore the Wiki? --JonTheMon 18:09, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Your wish is my command :D -- Wynthyst 23:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Heya Sorry to bother you, as I know you're really busy, but can ya take the black away from the top of File:User Balistic Pve background.png? Thanks in advance. – alistic 03:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :You know that Wikia is removing monobook as a skin option soon right? But you can do anything you want to that image. I however would prefer it if you started using the monaco skin here. It does have it's benefits. -- Wynthyst 03:20, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Switching ^_____^ – alistic 03:28, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::You might want to check out the Wikipage widget, as well as the bookmark widget.. The wiki page widget is set up as a page purger atm... -- Wynthyst 04:08, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Css Halp Ok, so if you look at Dexterity and Strength, you'll notice that strength is indented. Apparently, if you follow a call with a link, it'll stay indented, no matter how many linebreaks are in-between. Any clues on this? --JonTheMon 15:54, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Bizarre... I hadn't noticed. I will see what I can find out. -- Wynthyst 17:15, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::If you add a after the stub, it solves the problem, but I'm going to have to find out why the stub is doing that... it shouldn't. -- Wynthyst 17:18, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Fixed. -- Wynthyst 17:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi Win I'm registered now. Since this is new to me please feel free to assign me research on data you may need and I will obtain. In game mail would be nice so I can pull it up on the fly. Your assisstant Sunne :We have barely scratched the surface of this game, mostly by documenting quests. We have gotten pages started for I believe all the quests through Snow. Since my tamer is lvl 38, that's as far as I've been in the game. Feel free to add information on anything at all... expand articles that already exist, create new ones on subjects that haven't been covered, add screenshots of NPCs (Monsters and Friendlies). Or, even, just start on your userspace.... If you have any wiki editing problems, let me know... and don't worry about breaking anything... nothing can be broken that can't be fixed. Our motto is Be Bold!. -- Wynthyst 21:12, April 8, 2010 (UTC) WHY HELLO THAR A friendly GWW troll has come to say hi. 18:06, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Max Damage Are you sure you want to just list that info w/o any qualifications in the infobox? 'cause there's a big difference between white/green/blue weapons. --JonTheMon 12:40, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :So far, I have not seen any difference when looking at different versions, though I will qualify that statement with only 2 of them have been blue. There has been no difference on the ones where you guys had listed a green, and the white I was using. It just seemed a cleaner way of listing it. I also added the req level, because that seems to be what people are most interested in when it comes to weapons. We can watch, and if we find there are major differences in the max damage levels between say, green and blue, we could potentially add a "blue" line, but I don't see there really being much difference between white and green. -- Wynthyst 19:10, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Heya :) someone asked a question and since I don't know the answer (and you are a magicstone maker), maybe you could answer? – alistic 19:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Answered. -- Wynthyst 23:09, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::w:c:answers:How can I download Talisman Online? – alistic NavBar vs Category page (from User_talk:JonTheMon) I am in favor of using both, as long as it's not too burdensome. Categories, because the less clicks editors have to make to link information between pages, the better. NavBars, because the less clicks users have to make to reach the desired information, the better. Since Talisman has a high percentage of players that are not native English speakers, the easiest (best?) way to convey information is through clear, unambiguous images (in addition to simple precise text). I think that it is important to make sure all of the pages are as easily translatable and navigable as possible in order to allow for ease of use by all players. I'm not as concerned about the potential visually impaired readers, due to the extremely visual nature of the game. 12:14, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Project (Category) Mount (Continued from User_talk:JonTheMon) Continued from User_talk:JonTheMon I expect Mount section to eventually look like the Quest & Scenario section (i.e. have a Main Page with NavBar and several sub-pages). There is currently no page for Mount. Unfortunately, the information on the various mounts would make a single page very long, and difficult to read. Because of this, I'm basically creating the entire section from scratch, and trying to leave Divine Tiger alone as much as possible, until it can be worked into the whole. Although I am trying for extreme consistency, the pages are just starting, and I have had to go back and correct several internal organization problems as I try to make a consistent section. I know that I probably should go in and edit Divine Tiger, but I was trying to get the basic data entered for all mounts before I tried refining anything too much. I think the reason the pages/templates didn't look like you expected is probably because the two templates (navigation and images) somehow got confused by someone somewhere. I really don't care what the Templates are called, although I hope that they can be named consistently, and are easy to use. Here are my opinions - * There should be one template, or info box, for Mount Upgrades that will eventually replace the current table on Divine Tiger, for data (such as speed increases and descriptions) and large pictures relevant to each specific mount. * There should be a separate template that's called Mount Navigation that should just be a navigation tool with icons/limited text for people to click in order to see other mounts. * A better info box for the mounts (preferably named something like Infobox:Mount ), as opposed to the generic items box, which doesn't quite fit the information. Ideally, it would contain stats such as base speed, time to summon, etc. I know the section on Mounts is a fairly ambitious project, I'm hoping other editors will join in once the project starts to gain momentum. I encourage any interested editors to to post to the talk page for Category:Mount items to discuss this further 13:17, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :This is the reason nobody should edit tired, hungry or distracted. Please make that link Category_talk:Mount_items Thanks. 14:19, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::The big problem with the way your pages turned out is that you used the multi editor that wikia has available. I would recommend you develop a page like Talisman Online Wiki:Quest page formatting that you can simply copy/paste for each page. I would like to maintain the basic page structure, and colors. I appreciate your wish to contribute, and I am fine with you taking on the Mounts category if you wish to, but there are a few things you need to understand. First, all templates need to be in the Template namespace, so, any info box you wish to design would need to be named Template:MountInfobox and as I said, it needs to maintain the same general mechanics as all the other infoboxes. I would like to see the icon image at the top be replaced with a full screenshot of the mount, with the icon appearing at the bottom. Also, the idea of a navigation box, as I stated on Jon's page, is to provide easy access between like pages. like Template:Regions nav as an example. If you wish to do a Template:Mounts nav that will connect all the mounts page, that's fine but I would prefer to keep them text only. As for a template for the upgrade information, I'm not so sure that is necessary, as a simple table as there is on the Divine Tiger page seems to work well, but I'm open to ideas. -- Wynthyst 14:54, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I would like to see the icon replaced with a full sized image as well. Do you know where I can find pictures of all the various mounts without riders? 09:55, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, so we take them with riders. Preferably with non descript armor. No glowing stuff. -- Wynthyst 10:19, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Great! I look forward to seeing those uploaded, so that I can link them to the pages. 10:26, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Feel free to register an account and upload them yourself or encourage friends to do so. I'm currently tied up with the quests and guild stuff. -- Wynthyst 10:31, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ugh I'm on my phone :/ internet went out again – alistic 01:10, 8 May 2010 (UTC) http://talismanonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talisman_Online_Wiki&curid=1461&diff=9725&oldid=9656 Awesome :D – alistic 03:49, 19 May 2010 (UTC) our friendly neighborhood stalker is at it again. http://www.mcgameland.com/viewthread.jsp?id=3862 – alistic 03:55, 19 May 2010 (UTC) :Dealt with. Wynthyst 05:25, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey I have got to talk to you. - Reanimated X 05:27, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind. - Reanimated X 15:05, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Thx^^ Thanks for correcting me, my english is not that good sorry about that ^^ Are you sure Golden ID is not a drop? :I haven't found anyone who can confirm it as a drop. If you can, that's fine. I didn't even realize you had edited it, I thought I just failed to delete it. Thank you for your contributions. And don't worry if what you add needs minor fixing. That's what a wiki is all about :D -- Wynthyst 21:11, June 26, 2010 (UTC) sorry Sorry in other wikias i always saw pictures without bg so i thought here too sorry^^ :I really dislike sterile images. It removes any sense of in game context. It is something that can be discussed as part of the Image use policy however. If general community consensus is for it, I will have to compromise. For now however, I would prefer it if we maintained actual screenshots. -- Wynthyst 12:36, June 27, 2010 (UTC) menus Hey, I think there should be more menus on the left side, like Items-Pets etc. :All the primary pages are linked on the main page. There is no need to add everything in the navigation bar. If I understand correctly though, you can modify your own menus, or use the Bookmark widget to create a list of your own personal favorite links. -- Wynthyst 19:12, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Happy to help :D I'm happy I can help,I'm still new to the game though so I'll see about adding things as I come across them. I was wondering if it's possible for you to like add a "MonsterInfobox" template,right now I've used the NPC template,but something more specific would be nice. MissJessica 12:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :For now we are going to just use the NpcInfobox. If you have suggestions for changes to make it better suited for the mob NPC's put it on the template talk page. Template talk:NpcInfobox. Since the mob pages are barely started, I'm not sure what all information is going to be best. As for what you can do to help, just about anything is welcome. Armor images, preferably, 250px x 600px, unplussed (no glows), no UI markers. -- Wynthyst 12:54, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Glossary I've started working on the glossary. Wanted to ask about the talk page messaging,how should I do to reply to a post in a talk page? MissJessica 15:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Veterans Hey! I made a guide for TO strategies event about veteran monsters, if don't know some of the veterans ! :D http://www.mcgameland.com/viewthread.jsp?id=4284 :I can not simply use information posted on the forum, but you can feel free to add it. -- Wynthyst 13:58, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Great work Hi Admin, I saw your work on npc's last night and am so delighted in how great you made the pictures look. The services section with all the links and info is just outstanding. You are a master at wiki, and I for one am very thankful for all your talent and work.Sunnedei 17:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. -- Wynthyst 19:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Read It some months ago, me using mine char named Ofyflus was in Black Wind camp, ten i saw u fighting with this big-headed boss i had seen that u'll die recently so i offered mine help to u but u rejected it,then u died and tried to kill this boss another time i offered u mine help another time nad then u accepted it, when i killed boss for u then emerald dropped, i wanted to buy it from u, i begged u to give me it, i really needed it,i helped u, but u said to me to fkc off. This is this true Wyn that i know, that's why i h8 u. PS. i could do some mistakes cose english isn't mine main language. :Begging for someone to give you something is not the same as offering to buy it. You had just as much chance to win the emerald in the dice roll as I did. I found your begging demands that I give it to you rude. If you truly wanted to buy it, you should have offered to buy it rather than demanding that I give it to. At that time, it was the very best drop I had ever gotten in the game, and for some random person to demand I give it to them was ridiculous. Your claims that you wished to "buy" it from me also don't make any sense with the fact you later persecuted me in game, pking me as a gem stealer. How can you steal something won fairly in a dice roll? Give it up, your righteous indignation doesn't wash. -- Wynthyst ''talk'' 21:29, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Ofyflus But anyway, it is mine B-day today so im gonna give up u that u did this ;],i think that i started to like u , i'd like to be in touch with u, maybe u have teamspeak or skype or other cmmunicator like that? here is mine e-mail : czyste-zuo@wp.pl i think that i offered to buy it too, but im not pretty sure, it was some monts ago ah, and i stopped to play TO, i can give u some tammer items if u want to, sorry that i write that slow, but im eateing french frites right now ^^ is Wynthist@gmai.com correct e-mail? i sent 2 e-mails to u but i got mialis form system of mine e-mail hta they can't sen this, it is fragment of this message from system :Well, you have to spell it correctly.... wynthyst@gmail.com -- Wynthyst ''talk'' 16:25, August 25, 2010 (UTC) im too tired :I will not be installing this or any other communicator program. I tried to explain that to you in game. I am happy you wish to contribute to the wiki, and we will help you as much as we can, but this is too much. Thanks. -- Wynthyst ''talk'' 19:08, August 26, 2010 (UTC) jon the mon said that i can do the red links , but i don't really know how, could u explain it? :Anywhere you see a red link that you know the information about, just click on it to create the page. Just type the information into the edit box (ignore the "quick edit" stuff for Quests, Characters, etc.... Just type it in the main edit box. I will see that it is properly formatted. Oh, and btw.. you shouldn't really removed stuff from talk pages. It's ok this time, but don't do it any more ok? -- Wynthyst ''talk'' 08:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wyn, Sorry :(( Hey Wyn, I was travelling for the last week. Due to my job commitments, I am unable to play TO a lot nowadays (lot is an overstatement). Whenever I come to this wiki to post something, fist I end up wasting time deciding which place to post and when i find a place, I realize that i need to go into the game and find out some facts before posting. Now, going into the game I cannot do since I wont be allowed to be idle there since I start getting help requests for big caves as soon as I am online. Also, I dont have time to play the game much. But it disheartens myself for not being able to help this awesome initiative that you have been driving for such a long time. I however can get some screenshots of high level caves or other places through my friends. This will not take a lot of time on my part and if it is useful, I can mail them to you and you may put it to good use. Or, I can post the screenies on my page or some repository that you want me to. Tell me if this might help you and I'll try to contribute in that way. And again I am sorry for not being able to do sufficient justice to contributing on this wiki :(( Oasis http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sannse/Important_Updates_on_Wikia%E2%80%99s_New_Look So, uh, do we have a plan for this or what? --JonTheMon 20:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :No, since I really don't understand what the changes are going to mean. I have to see it. If it ends up with us having to redo too much, I'm going to just give it up. The Talisman community doesn't seem that interested, given the number of them that have bothered to contribute, and I'm pretty fed up with Wikia's shit... the entire community pretty much told them not to do this, but because it's better for their business bottom line, it doesn't matter what the community wants. -- Wynthyst ''talk'' 23:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::In case you're not keeping up on it, Guildwiki is also pretty.... upset. They are considering some alternative sites to possibly host at. I would ask for some database dumps, if you don't have any recent ones. --JonTheMon 02:03, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I have no clue how to do that. -- Wynthyst ''talk'' 04:44, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::: , but apparently it's not very updated. Below the dumps (at the bottom) there was a "submit for a more recent dump" button and I clicked that, but we'll see when the actual links update. --JonTheMon 05:02, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::If you need to see it, I do have beta access and can show you what the wiki looks like with Oasis. – alistic 03:49, 2 October 2010 (UTC) :::I don't really care what it looks like with Oasis. It is being shifted over to Curse.com sometime next week. I hope you will come with it Balistic, I would miss your input and contributions, as much as I miss you in game :D -- Wynthyst ''talk'' 14:35, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hey, so what's the eta on the move? – alistic 04:59, 8 October 2010 (UTC) :::::Still working on it, I had some things happening this week that made things difficult for me. -- Wynthyst ''talk'' 19:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Blocked I'm sorry you have decided to leave. As it's clear you are not intending to leave peacefully and are damaging the wiki, I have remove your rights and banned you from the wiki. I'm sorry it's come to this, if you wish to discuss it further, please contact me via . I wish you all the best in your future projects. -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 05:07, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sannse, I pretty much AM this community. Along with the two other administrators here. I feel I have a right to revert any changes I have made to this wiki. None of the comments or feedback I gave you or the rest of the team on your "new look" have been addressed or even commented on. I have NOT deleted anything here other than my userspace. Your company's new philosophy is for the birds. -- Wynthyst ''talk'' 05:10, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I also find it really interesting that you go to our new site and use comments made there against us here. We have every right as the copyright holders of this information to present it here and there as we see fit. -- Wynthyst ''talk'' 05:17, October 21, 2010 (UTC) : I accept your right to fork, I don't accept that you have the right to try to "dismantle" this wiki as you go. I'm not trying to use anything against you, I was shown comments that told me that someone had decided to harm a wiki on Wikia -- so of course I took action. I know you are the primary authors, but you released your content under a free license (the same license that allows you to fork) so you gave anyone who wants to the right to use that content -- that includes any readers of this wiki and any future community that may want to build on it. : I'm sorry you feel we didn't address your comments and feedback, we've certainly be trying to do so in as many places as possible over the last month or so. Sometimes that's meant doing so as a single reply to a repeat question, and I don't doubt that we've probably missed some, but there was certainly no intention to ignore you or anyone else. -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 05:29, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I started commenting on the "new look" when it was very first introduced on the community hub pages months ago. Not one of my comments or concerns for the complete lack of access for small (not top 10) wikis was responded to then, and they have not been now, nor have any of the comments I have made on the New Look blog been commented on or addressed by staff in any way. I have explained my changes here on your talk page. Neither Balistic or I have been mass deleting anything here, nor did we intend to. But you can't bother to discuss things, you simply use your almighty banhammer. I don't know how you sleep at night knowing you are working for a company that will treat it's users in such an unprofessional manner. -- Wynthyst ''talk'' 05:47, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks you. Hello... I see you inactive and you are unblocked... What I wanted to say is Thanks you. To created these articles, and I hope you will be active. I just... thanks you. (:) Silviu 13:15, November 2, 2017 (UTC)